


睡觉！

by yuzuru1082



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuru1082/pseuds/yuzuru1082





	睡觉！

又是一年夏休期。

虽然这跟青训的球员没有什么关系，但是好心的教练还是给队员们放了一个月的假，让他们好好放松，更好地迎接下赛季。

所以梅西和罗纳尔多晚上十一点多还在床上团成一团玩游戏。

其实罗纳尔多因为生物钟的关系已经非常困了，再加上怀里有一只香香软软跟一只泰迪熊一样的梅西，他真的很想披着被子就直接睡觉了。但是强烈的胜负欲让他一直强撑到现在。

理智告诉他应该劝梅西睡觉了，不然自律如他明天也会睡到日上三竿。情感却告诉他应该让梅西和他都放松一下，毕竟一年也没有几次机会可以玩得如此尽兴。

但是不知不觉中罗纳尔多就昏睡了过去，梅西觉得头顶的重量越来越沉，都快把他压得趴下去了，屏幕里皇马队员的动作也越来越迟缓。于是他用手肘戳了戳背后的罗纳尔多。

“Cris？”

“嗯？”罗纳尔多用手揉了揉眼睛，强迫自己把注意力放到游戏上。梅西看着罗纳尔多红得跟兔子一样的眼睛，开口说：“要不你先睡？”

“不要。”罗纳尔多嘴硬地开口，实际上他只是不想一个人睡觉，放假这么多天他已经习惯抱着梅西睡觉了，突然不抱还有一点不习惯。

梅西见罗纳尔多从他的球员脚下断球，就立刻把注意力放回游戏了。

罗纳尔多看见梅西的心又回到游戏里了，有点不爽。这时，他看见了旁边的连接线，心下暗生一计。

他眼看着梅西操控着球员把整个后防线过得人仰马翻准备起脚射门的时候悄悄地拔了梅西的连接线，然后操控着自己的队员上前抢球，再一路杀到梅西的禁区里扳平比分。

梅西都快把手柄按烂了，屏幕上的红蓝军团也没有一点反应。他看见线被拔了之后先是边骂着“Cris大鸡蛋”边用自己的拳头锤了一下罗纳尔多。然后他的身子越过罗纳尔多的右腿，准备把线接回去，大杀四方。

但是罗纳尔多没有给他这个机会，在梅西差一点就能把线接上的时候他一把扑住了梅西，在他的耳边说：“Leo我们该睡觉了。”

END


End file.
